The use of protective equipment and accessories utilized by riders of motorcycles, snowmobiles, motorized three-wheelers/four-wheelers, or bicycles has increased over the years as laws and public awareness have focused more on rider safety. With the increase in the use of protective equipment and accessories, the number of products utilized and the technologies employed in those products have increased resulting in much higher prices and total investments in the products. Riders can often spend over $1,000 on protective equipment and accessories, including; helmet, primary face shield, secondary tinted face shield, helmet chin curtain, helmet breath deflector/guard, warm weather riding gloves, cold weather riding gloves, glasses, goggles, neck brace, knee pads, elbow pads, chest protector, and riding safety jacket. This increase in number and types of equipment and accessories presents certain storage challenges, particularly for the varying frequency of use of the various pieces of equipment for different weather or other riding conditions.
Existing storage solutions have generally been designed for single pieces of equipment. For example, a protective helmet backpack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,408 and helmet sack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,784 accommodate a single helmet in transit. Such storage solutions are generally closed systems that may not suitably facilitate the drying of helmets, gloves, or other pieces of equipment.
Accordingly, improvements are sought in storing diverse rider equipment in a convenient form factor.